


Cafe

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Cafe after the first kiss.





	Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss the night before clearly had an impact on Max. Max leaves to avoid the temptation of being in the same room as Iago. This is Max not following through with leaving completely.

Max is almost leaving, he's stopping, his eyes shutting. The kiss going through his mind not only that but he can feel Iago looking at him and it annoys the crap out of him that he can. He's turning around and against his better judgment making his way over to the bar. 

Iago pretending not to notice. Max is standing in front of him, bag on his shoulder, book in his hand. Iago has the same look as he did when he was watching Max leave. Max has the irritated look on his face. He can't believe he's even over here. Berta is looking at Max, wondering what Max is going to say, what possible fight they are going to get into. 

Max is taking slow, measured steps toward Iago. Iago's eyes on him, watching him, wondering what insults Max plans to throw at him. Iago's arm slung casually over the bar. Max is within breathing distance now. His eyes filled with almost hate, hate as to why he's even here. Max grabs the back of Iago's head, pulling Iago to him, his lips almost slamming into Iago's. 

Iago feels the anger but also feels Max's lips moving against his. Iago knows his mom is right there. He hasn't told her about this, about this side of himself. The normal response would be to stop this, to push Max away but he can't do it. Not since that kiss the night before, is all he can think about, Max is all he could think about. 

Iago responding, kissing Max back, as he does he feels Max's hate, aggression leaving. The arm that had been slung over the bar is now on Max's waist, pulling him closer. The kiss has some of the feel from the one of the night before but Iago has added what he feels, how he feels and its changed the kiss completely. 

Max slowing it down, pulling away. He's looking at Iago, all the anger gone, there is almost a calm on his face now, there is almost a calm over his whole body. Iago is looking at Max, looking him over as a man interested. Iago wants him and Max has just declared he wants Iago too. 

Whatever was going on between Max and Enric, it is hardly there if it was there at all. Max's eyes tell Iago "see ya." Iago smiles slightly, glad Max has plans to see him again. Max pulls back, walking away, seeing the people in the cafe looking at him but hardly registering it. He can hardly believe he did that but it doesn't keep the smile from his face as he walks out the door.


End file.
